Fail
by Tedd
Summary: Meg et Sue sont amies, et lorsqu'elles arrivent à Poudlard en cette année 1941, c'est tout ce qui leur reste. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elles se séparent ? L'une à Gryffondor, l'autre à Serpentard, et ce Tom Jedusor, au milieu, trop beau, trop dangereux.
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, et elle seule. Mais certains personnages (Meg et Sue entre autres) sont de mon invention. Je ne me suis inspirée d'aucune autre uvre pour cette fanfic.

****

Rating : T. Pas de lemon en prévision, mais des scènes plutôt dures et sombres. On parle du futur Voldemort quand-même. Mais si besoin, je passerai en M.

****

Pairing : Eh bah c'est ça qui est cool, il n'y en a pas ! Car non, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer des histoires à base de romance haha !

****

Résumé complet : 1941, après la catastrophe de Salem, Megann Yasha et Sue Youngblood, deux jeunes filles profondément marquées et choquées par ce qu'elles ont vu, arrivent à Poudlard en cinquième année. Malheureusement, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu : Meg est envoyée à Gryffondor tandis que Sue préfère choisir Serpentard. C'est le choc pour la première qui vit mal cette séparation forcée, alors que la seconde s'adapte parfaitement bien à sa maison, s'entichant même du séduisant Tom Jedusor. Mais Meg ne peut s'empêcher de se méfier de ce trop parfait, charmeur et condescendant jeune homme qui ose lui prendre sa meilleure et unique amie. C'est ainsi que commence son enquête, solitaire, dans le chaos causé par l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, prête à tout pour protéger Sue.

****

Notes de l'auteure : Haha ! Voici enfin ma première fanfiction sur le fandom Harry Potter. Depuis le temps que je lis des potterfictions, je me décide enfin à en écrire une. Bien entendu, pas de romance nian-nian, de déclarations d'amour flamboyantes, de smileys partout et de N/B toutes les trois lignes ! Et j'espère que mes efforts pour tenter de créer une fanfic originale et sombre payeront.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture !

Tedd.

****

P.S. : Merci à ma bêta, Armenius, de m'avoir gentiment corrigée ^^

****

Fail.

Première partie : Faiblesse

__

Chapitre un.

Les Ténèbres, puis un éclat écarlate... Une giclée flamboyante et chaude qui vient s'écraser durement sur le visage... Les mains... On baisse les yeux. Oui... Du rouge. Magnifique rouge profond, liquide délicieusement tiède mais collant... Il n'y a qu'avec cette incroyable odeur métallique qui passe par les narines, jusqu'à s'installer sur la langue, qu'on peut lui donner un nom. Tu as le goût du sang dans la bouche et les cris de douleur dans les oreilles...

_Et tu ne peux absolument rien y faire_

Réveille-toi, Meg, on arrive.

Megann papillonne quelques secondes des paupières, encore à moitié plongée dans le sommeil. Sa vision est trouble et tâchée de longues trainées écarlates. Mais, lentement, les flaques sanglantes se résorbent et le visage inquiet de Sue penchée juste au dessus d'elle s'impose enfin. Oui, Sue.

Jolie Sue, avec ses grands iris cobalts striés d'émeraude, au-dessus desquels de longs cils d'un noir profond battent en rythme, sa bouche en cur, qui fait la moue son nez qui se fronce capricieusement, et enfin la cascade de cheveux acajous aux reflets roux - sauvage et éclatante - qui encadre cet adorable visage de poupée au teint blanc de porcelaine.

Une jolie poupée, jolie mais d'apparence si fragile. Si Meg le pouvait, elle en rirait, cynique : la seule fille fragile ici, c'est elle-même. Megann est la seule à toujours faire des cauchemars. A propos de _ça_.

Elle se passe une main encore un peu hésitante dans ses longs et lisses cheveux noir aile-de-corbeau qui pour le coup, on pris quelques nuds. Son poing, qui s'est refermé entre-temps, glisse jusqu aller frotter ses paupières à demi closes et ses yeux en amande, à la limite du bridé - héritage de lointains ancêtres asiatiques. Son visage à elle n'a rien de flamboyant, adorable ou fin. Ce ne sont que des iris d'un gris terne, un nez droit et une mâchoire trop masculine à son goût.

Meg, dans un soupir, consent enfin à se relever tant bien que mal de l'étroite banquette en cuir du Poudlard Express, sur laquelle elle s'est endormie quelques heures plus tôt. Elle esquisse quelques pas à l'intérieur du compartiment qu'elle occupe avec son amie, se raccrochant à son épaule légèrement plus basse que la sienne. Son regard déjà plus clair se dirige tranquillement vers la fenêtre qui mange un quart de la paroi, à sa droite. Elle voit un quai de gare de nuit, battu par une pluie drue et épaisse, tout juste éclairé par une série de lanternes magiques. Un éclair illumine quelques secondes le ciel au loin, le temps qu'elle aperçoive la silhouette fantomatique des tours du vieux château.

Oui, confirme-t-elle, nous sommes arrivées.

De lautre côté, Sue acquiesce doucement sans doute habituée aux réactions à retardement de son amie. Elle lui lance cependant, tout en ramassant sa veste, tombée sur le sol :

On prend nos bagages et on sort ?

Megann la regarde une longue seconde, le visage tourné sur le côté, comme déjà perdue dans ses pensées. Puis soudainement, semblant se rappeler où elle se trouve et dans quelles circonstances, elle balbutie :

Oui, oui, bien sur.

Elle continue à marmonner quelques mots éparses à voix basse, tout en s'activant dans tous les sens à la recherche des ses affaires.

Heureusement que tu t'es changée aussitôt arrivée dans le train, Meg - tu peux m'aider à tirer ce sac, s'il te plait ? - c'est fou comme tu t'endors vite pendant ce genre de trajet, reprend Sue sur le ton de la conversation, en continuant sa besogne.

- Hmm... se contente de marmonner la brune en retour, l'aidant à sortir les bagages des filets au dessus.

Les élèves se pressent dans le couloir, caquetant, braillant, tous plus excités les uns que les autres. Megann se sent mal à l'aise au milieu de toute cette foule bruyante, là où Sue jubile, heureuse de retrouver l'agitation d'une école. Chose qu'elle n'a pas connu depuis six mois. Depuis... _ça_.

Au bout d'une minute de piétinement dans le wagon, elles atteignent enfin l'extérieur. La pluie est violente, elle s'abat sur leur tête d'un coup, comme une massue humide. Déjà, Sue ne voit plus rien mais Meg réagit immédiatement. Elle dégaine d'un geste souple, poli par l'habitude, sa baguette de la poche de sa robe, qu'elle dirige vers les yeux de son amie puis les siens en murmurant d'une voix ferme :

_Impervius_.

Sue éclate de rire :

Merci, gentille Meg.

Laquelle réplique, faussement détachée :

N'en fait pas trop non plus.

Elle ne reçoit en réponse qu'un haussement d'épaules, avant que Sue ne reprenne sa marche, suivant le flot des élèves. Elle a tôt fait de repérer un groupe de filles d'à peu près leur âge qui discute avec animation à l'abris sous des parapluies. Avec son plus beau sourire, la presque rousse les aborde :

Excusez-moi ? Par où va-t-on pour rejoindre le château ?

L'une d'entre elles - la plus proche - répond, méprisante :

On se connait ?

- Non, continue Sue, diplomate, mais j'ai besoin d'un r...

Megann qui arrive l'interrompt, braquant sa baguette vers la fille, menaçante :

Je t'autorise pas à lui causer de cette manière, d'accord ? Elle t'a demandé gentiment de lui indiquer la direction, alors tu le fais, sinon je peux pas te promettre que tu retrouveras un jour ton joli petit minois.

- Ooh, doucement avec ce truc, intervient une autre adolescente, peut-être plus âgée, en détournant la baguette de Meg. Renata ne voulait pas offenser ta copine. Pas vrai, Renata ? (La première fille hoche vivement la tête). Alors du calme, vous êtes un peu vieilles pour jouer les petites perdues, mais pour aller à l'école, on prend les diligences sans chevaux, plus loin, là-bas (Elle montre une direction). On ne peut pas les voir d'ici à cause de la pluie. Contente ?

Megann grogne en retour, et range sa baguette, pendant que Sue remercie vivement le groupe d'élèves, avant de commencer à marcher dans la direction indiquée. Au bout d'une dizaine de mètres elles y arrivent, jouant des coudes pour pouvoir avancer, malgré le flot dlève qui a considérablement baissé. La pluie aussi commence à se calmer, cest pour cela que Meg ne proteste pas lorsque Sue pose une main pensive sur son avant bras, pointant les véhicules qui patientent devant :

Cest bizarre chuchote-t-elle.

- Quoi ? demande Meg.

- Eh bien, commence la presque rousse en montrant le carrosse le plus proche, la fille là, elle a dit quil ny avait pas de montures, mais moi je les vois.

Megann observe quelques secondes de silence, surtout occupées à repousser les mouvements de masse, menaçant de les écraser. Elle finit cependant par répondre, à voix basse :

Cest parce que ce sont des sombrals.

- Des _quoi_ ? reprend Sue, qui a mal entendu.

- Des sombrals, Sue, répète la brune plus fort, je ten ai déjà parlé. On ne peut les voir qu condition

- _Davoir vu la mort._

Meg se retourne vivement, comme mordue par une vipère, et foudroie du regard le nouveau venu. Il est plutôt grand, possède un visage harmonieux, ses cheveux sont gominés et son sourire en coin est un rien charmeur. Oui, assez beau et très sur de lui : le genre de personne qui lagace le plus.

Elle sapprête à lui lancer une réplique assassine lorsquelle sent les doigts fins de Sue lui pincer rageusement le bras. Un échange de regard silencieux confirme le message de la presque rousse : on est polie avec les beaux garçons. La brune pousse en retour un long soupir, et fait un pas en arrière, déjà ennuyée par la conversation qui va suivre. Il faut dire que, lorsque lon a une amie aussi mignonne que Sue, cest un peu un passage obligé.

Pourtant ce nest pas vers elle, mais vers Megann quil tend en premier la main :

Je mappelle Tom Jedusor, cinquième année, préfet de Serpentard, lance-t-il dune voix chaude et affable. Je ne vous ai jamais vues par ici toutes les deux (il accorde enfin regard à Sue qui nattend que ça), cest étrange

Cest Sue qui répond, Meg ayant décidé de lignorer tout à fait :

Oui, nous sommes nouvelles, toutes les deux. On arrive en cinquième année aussi, il me semble. Je mappelle Sue Youngblood, et voici ma meilleure amie, Megann Yasha. Elle boude un peu mais il faut lui pardonner : elle nest pas très à laise au milieu de la foule.

Le petit sourire un brin mystérieux de Tom ne semble pas vouloir quitter son visage. Il saccentue même lorsquil demande, en se penchant un peu vers elles :

Alors comme ça, vous pouvez voir les sombrals, cest

Mais il na pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Megann à déjà attrapé le bras de son amie, la traînant derrière elle en direction du premier carrosse venu encore ouvert. Elle saute dedans, coupant la voie à deux personnes, qui rouspètent un peu.

Elles réussissent tant bien que mal à sinstaller dans la diligence, leurs deux valises sur les genoux. Déjà, Sue réprimande Megann :

Pff, pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens toujours obligée de faire ça ?

- Ca quoi ? demande Meg, un peu énervée elle aussi.

- De fuir ! réplique Sue, provocante.

- Je nai pas fui, je ne suis pas lâche ! Cest juste que je ne vois pas lutilité dexposer ma vie privée devant un parfait inconnu !

- Hum, hum.

Au son du petit raclement de gorge qui retentit depuis lautre côté du carrosse, les deux jeunes filles se retournent brusquement, dun même mouvement.

Il semble avoir à peu près leur âge - peut-être plus -, il est plutôt mignon. Un beau jeune homme moins propre sur lui que Jedusor, plus sauvage, avec sa touffe de cheveux châtains à la limite du blond, et ses grands yeux dun noir profond. Il arbore une moue ennuyée et un regard légèrement hautain qui lui donne un certain charme, agrémenté de quelques mèches rebelles soulignant son regard désabusé :

Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez pris la place de mes amis ?

Cest Meg, sur la défensive qui répond brièvement :

On était pressées.

- Cest-ce que jai pu voir, réplique-t-il avec un petit rire. Et vous êtes qui ?

Meg fronce les sourcils, appréciant peu le ton quil a employé pour la dernière question. Cependant elle répond, voulant abréger ce semblant de conversation au plus vite :

Elle cest Sue, moi cest Meg. On est nouvelles, cinquième année.

Il fronce les sourcils, surpris, et marmonne :

Cest très rare daccueillir de nouveaux élèves... Vous navez toujours pas été réparties ?

En réponse, Megann se contente de hocher négativement la tête.

Moi cest Kesy, Kesy Lander, Gryffondor, sixième année. Je ne peux que vous conseiller dviter daller à Serpentard. Et pourquoi elle boude, elle ? demande-t-il en désignant Sue du menton.

- Conflit dintérêt , réplique Megann avec un petit rire amer en regardant ostensiblement vers la petite fenêtre.

Il semble avoir compris quelle ne veut pas parler alors, après une seconde dhésitation il se rapproche de Sue, sur le point de dire quelque chose. Megann qui na pas cessé de le surveiller du coin de lil est plus rapide. Déjà elle a dégainé sa baguette et la pointe droit vers lui, avant de dire, menaçante :

Je veux bien faire semblant dtre entre personnes civilisées, mais tu ne tapproches pas delle. Compris ?

Kesy na pas le temps de répliquer quune voix furieuse slève : Sue.

Meg, tu arrêtes !

Megann est déstabilisée, mais ne bouge pas dun millimètre, se contentant dun simple :

Hein ?

- Megann, reprend Sue plus doucement, il faudrait peut-être que tu te rendes compte dune chose : nous sommes à Poudlard maintenant et personne, oui, personne ne va essayer de nous faire du mal (Elle pose une main sur le poignet qui tien la baguette et labaisse). Tu nas plus besoin de me protéger comme ça, Meg.

La brune ne répond pas. Elle est comme figée par les mots de Sue.

Une brusque secousse de la diligence les oblige à lâcher prise et à senfoncer chacun sur sa banquette. Puis enfin le plancher se stabilise et le carrosse ne bouge plus. Seul reste le bruit sourd de la pluie qui continue à tomber dehors, martelant inlassablement le plafond.

Kesy est le premier à sortir, après avoir lancé un long regard aux deux amies. Il descend de la calèche sans un mot les laissant toutes seules. Megann semble prête à dire quelque chose, mais Sue la devance en se redressant de sa banquette :

Je sors.

**__**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Voila, j'en ai enfin terminé avec ce ***** de chapitre deux u_u Bonne lecture !

Merci pour ton commentaire Lunia55 ^^

PS : Je suis toujours en recherche d'un ou d'une bêta pour cette histoire !

* * *

Chapitre deux

Megann reste quelques minutes de plus dans le carrosse, complètement tétanisée. Parce que c'est bien la première fois que Sue réagit de cette manière. C'est la première fois depuis… _ça_, qu'elle la rejette ainsi. Aussi sèche, aussi résolue. Celle qui, il n'y a même pas six mois refusait que qui que ce soit à part Meg ne l'approche à moins d'un mètre ? Cette fille, aux grands yeux bleus innocents et rieurs ? Celle qui a su supporter ses insomnies à répétition et ses crises de nerfs incessantes? Elle est sortie, comme ça, sans rien dire à part ce stupide « Je sors ». Elle lui a juste dit qu'elle ne veut ni d'elle, ni de sa protection. Qu'elle en a assez fait…

Qu'elle ne sert plus à rien.

Soubresauts de la calèche. Les sombrals s'impatientent. Megann se lève, comme un automate. Encore trop troublée. Elle attrape sa valise, et son sac à dos, elle ouvre la porte, et elle descend. Lentement, comme si la stupidité de ses gestes lui servait à gagner du temps. Le temps justement de réaliser. Ses pieds ont enfin touché le sol, et la pluie inonde déjà ses cheveux.

Soudain, son sac tombe. Elle observe bêtement, quelques secondes durant la main qui a lâché. Ses doigts tremblent. _Non, non… _Elle ferme le poing, le plus fort qu'elle peut, rien n'y change._ Pas maintenant. _La panique commence à la gagner. _Pas comme ça. _Une larme solitaire et pas vraiment prévu menace de couler. _Non, pas maintenant, pitié_. Elle agite la tête, elle secoue la main. _Pas toute seule !_ Mais les tremblements continuent, inexorablement, allant même crescendo. Les convulsions gagnent son avant-bras.

Elle lâche sa valise de l'autre côté, plonge sa main encore saine au fond de sa poche, et tire sa baguette. Coup d'œil à gauche, coup d'œil à droite : ils ne sont pas assez proches pour voir, pour comprendre. Alors elle lance un sort. Un sort interdit, un sort extrême. Pas le genre que l'on lancerait sur soi-même. Un murmure haché, craché, la baguette pointée sur son propre torse :

« _Endoloris._ »

Si la douleur est fulgurante, elle ne dure pas. Faute de volonté, faute de capacité. Elle ne fait pas ça pour avoir mal, mais c'est ainsi, il n'y a rien de mieux que la souffrance pure pour vous détourner de ce qui vous fait vraiment mal. Il n'y a que comme ça, qu'elle arrive à stopper une crise, quand Sue n'est pas là. Et comme Sue n'est visiblement pas prête de revenir, Meg se dit qu'elle va souffrir dans les prochains mois. Vraiment. Ses genoux lâchent, elle s'écroule dans la boue, avec une sorte de hoquet de rire hystérique, qui ne dure qu'une seconde, qui lui pompe tout ce qui lui restait d'air et d'énergie.

Car comment décrire ces choses autrement que par des mots distants, et cyniques ? Comment supporter autrement cette abominable faiblesse ? Car oui, Megann est faible, et elle le sait. Et elle en souffre.

Il lui faut quelques minutes de plus, pour reprendre ses esprits, se relever, ramasser ses affaires, et nettoyer comme elle peut ses vêtements. Son esprit, de choqué à confus, n'est plus qu'une sorte de no man's land brumeux. La douleur rend amnésique, au moins pour un temps. Megann se met à avancer vers le château, suivant série de tâches jaunes diffuses qui l'attirent tout droit devant. Lumières chaudes, rassurantes. Oui, il faut aller vers la lumière, et se fondre dans la masse des hommes. Il faut faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il faut faire oublier que l'on a une faiblesse.

Elle n'a toujours pas lâché sa baguette.

Les grilles du parc sont devant elle. Megann les dépasse. Le chemin de terre sous ses pieds, les quelques retardataires éparpillés sur le trajet. La porte. Le fleuve des adolescents qui discutent, tout énervés par la nouvelle année qui commence, et par la pluie qui refuse de s'arrêter dehors, elle le suit. Il la conduit à travers le grand, tout illuminé, clair et chaleureux ; les quatre sabliers qui attendent, pleins de leurs milliers de pierres scintillantes ; les larges battants de la Grande Salle qui semblent se rapprocher à mesure que le son des rires et des paroles échangés avec cette incroyable gaieté, devient plus fort. Dernière ligne droite. Elle y est.

Cinq tables, et chacun qui semble savoir avec un naturel effrayant, où est sa place. Megann scrute, malgré elle, toute l'assemblée présente. Non, aucun signe de Sue. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui importe dans l'instant, c'est plutôt cette certitude qui commence à poindre : elle n'en pas, elle, de place. Megann ne sait pas où aller. Alors elle reste figée, ici, deux pas après la porte, entre deux tables, elle cherche, elle sonde les regards, les silhouettes, à la recherche de quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour lui indiquer ce qu'elle doit faire.

« Mademoiselle Yasha je suppose ? »

Megann se retourne vivement en entendant son nom. C'est un spectre, celui d'un homme sans âge, habillé à la mode espagnole sous le siècle d'or, avec sa grand fraise autour du cou et sa moustache fière quoique fantomatique.

« Oui ?, répond-elle cependant.

- On m'a chargé de vous retrouver et de vous faire savoir que l'on vous attend dans la pièce située au fond de la Grande Salle, annonce-t-il d'un ton un brin pompeux.

- Où ?

- Là-bas, indique-t-il, en pointant du doigt une petite porte ridiculement anodine, derrière la table des professeurs. »

Il semble sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais Megann est déjà partie. Elle ne l'entend donc pas se plaindre de la politesse des jeunes de nos jours, déjà à marcher avec assurance, maintenant qu'elle a un objectif, tout est plus facile. Tout, ou presque. Elle se refuse à croiser le regard des élèves qui l'observent marcher entre les tables, cette drôle d'inconnue sans le moindre signe de distinction quant à sa maison. Elle lève les yeux au plafond. C'est magnifique. Bien sur, elle en a déjà entendu parler, du plafond enchanté de Poudlard, avec ses milliers de bougies ensorcelées, et sa capacité à reproduire le temps extérieur. Elle là, juste au dessus d'elle, la pluie continue de tomber, mais, elle n'est ni froide, ni hostile. Là, bien au chaud dans le château, elle peut même voir les éclairs, illuminer les gouttes d'eau, et les trombes glaciales s'abattre depuis le ciel, mais tout cela se contente d'être beau.

La table des professeurs est rapidement dépassée, sans un regard pour eux. Elle atteint enfin la petite porte, et la pousse, presque avec nonchalance. Puis, elle se fige. Devant Megann, se dresse Sue, de dos. Et puis son champ de vision est soudainement masqué par une seconde personne.

Cascade de cheveux blonds, mètre soixante-dix et probablement taille mannequin sous la robe de sorcier. Elle s'est retourné avec souplesse et grâce, entraînant dans son sillage sa longue crinière dorée. Beau visage, si l'on exclu la moue hautaine qui le déforme, et ses yeux noirs en amande, horriblement froids. Elle la toise une seconde, avant de demander, dédaigneuse :

« Megann Yasha, je suppose ? »

Passé la surprise de cette apparition, Meg reprend son masque de froideur, et se renfrogne, en grognant à l'adresse de la belle blonde :

« On t'a jamais dit de te présenter avant de demander le nom de quelqu'un ? »

Les sourcils fins de la jeune femme se froncent légèrement, formant une mimique ennuyée, elle réplique, plus sèche :

« Sharon Whitman. »

Elle fait un pas en arrière de manière à pouvoir accrocher du regard à la fois Se et Meg. Elle ajoute, d'une voix forte, pointant du doigt la petite insigne brillante, épinglée sur sa robe :

« Septième année, Préfète-en-chef de Serdaigle. »

Sharon insiste tout particulièrement sur les derniers mots, et l'on sent une pointe de fierté percer à travers sa voix. Mais Sue se contente d'un hochement de tête poli, tandis que Meg la regarde fixement avec des yeux vides, signe de son désintéressement le plus total. La belle blonde pousse un léger soupir en se passant une main dans les cheveux, délicieusement sensuelle, avant de reprendre la parole, avec un ton plus cérémonieux cette fois :

« On m'a chargée de vous guider à votre arrivée à Poudlard. Je n'ai malheureusement (elle a l'air tout sauf malheureuse en prononçant ce mot) pas réussit à vous trouver dans le train, et même si j'ai croisé miss Youngblood dès son entrée dans la Grande Salle, ce n'est pas votre cas, Yasha. »

Meg hausse tout simplement les épaules, en réponse au regard appuyé accusateur de Sharon, sur elle. Sue casse le silence qui commence à devenir un peu pesant en lançant, curieuse :

« Et qu'es-tu censée nous expliquer, Sharon ? »

La blonde se racle la gorge, se rappelant soudainement à son devoir, puis dit :

« Vous arrivez en cinquième année, ce qui est vraiment rare - je n'avais personnellement jamais vu de pareil cas. Avant de retrouver les autres élèves et le banquet de début d'année, vous allez être réparties par le Choixpeau dans l'une des quatre maisons : Serdaigle, Serpentard, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Vous…

- Choixpeau ? l'interrompt Meg. »

Sharon lui répond par un petit sourire mystérieux :

« Vous verrez bien tout à l'heure.

- Comment savoir dans quelle maison on ira ? demande Sue.

- C'est au Choixpeau qu'il faut poser la question.

- Alors à quoi tu sers au juste ? balance Meg, toujours aussi agressive. »

Sharon fait un pas en arrière, comme frappée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre, pendant que Sue jette un regard assassin à Megann. La grande blonde ouvre grand la bouche, prête à répliquer, mais semble incapable de trouver ses mots. Elle pousse un grand soupir, faisant voler au passage deux mèches dorées vagabondes, puis reprend la paroles, tournant ostensiblement le dos à Megann :

« Pour vous épargner l'humiliation de venir avec les première années, on m'a chargée de vous accompagner jusqu'à cette salle, en attendant le début de la répartition, et de vous éclairer sur le fonctionnement de l'école. Mais comme je vois (elle jette un bref regard vers Megann) que je ne suis pas désirée ni utile à vous deux, je crois que je vais rejoindre ma table. Quelqu'un viendra probablement vous chercher au moment venu. »

Et avec un petit reniflement hautain en guise de conclusion, Sharon Whitman se dirige à grands pas vers la porte de sortie, bousculant au passage Meg, qui n'a pas prit la peine de s'écarter. La porte claque, tandis que la brune ricane doucement :

« Vexée.

- Idiote, lance Sue en retour.

- Quoi ? »

La jolie poupée s'est levée, elle pose ses mains sur ses hanches, et réplique :

« Je veux bien qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement sympathique, mais étais-tu vraiment obligée de lui parler aussi méchamment ? »

Mais Megann n'a pas envie de parler de cette idiote de Sharon. Elle fait un pas en arrière, pour s'adosser au mur nonchalamment, et de dire, les bras croisés sur son torse :

« Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de moi ? »

Sue soupire doucement, comme fatiguée, et elle répond, d'un ton bien plus conciliant :

« Je n'ai jamais dis ça, Meg. Je pense juste que… ca ne te ferais pas de mal de prendre un peu de distance par rapport à tout… ces évènements, et donc, prendre un peu de distance avec moi.

- Pourquoi ? »

La brune s'est légèrement redressée en parlant, dardant ses prunelles grises dans les deux perles cobalts de son amie, qui lance en réponse :

« Tu crois que je suis aveugle ? Franchement, Meg, je sais très bien que de nous deux, c'est toi qui souffre le plus. Tu parles la nuit, tu le sais ça ? »

Megann écarquille les yeux, interdite. Non, elle ne peut pas avoir entendu, elle ne doit pas savoir de quoi sont fait ses rêves !

« Non…, parvient-elle tout juste à souffler.

- Si, rétorque Sue. Je t'adore Meg, et sans toi, je ne sais pas si je pourrais encore supporter de vivre. Mais moi, je ne peux rien pour toi. Ma présence t'empoisonne, tu as fais de moi l'objet de toute tes attentions, mais ce n'est pas pour moi que tu devrais avoir peur, je ne crains rien. Non, toi par contre, à ce rythme, tu vas vraiment devenir folle, Megann. »

La brune s'est définitivement décollée du mur, de plus en plus agitée, elle crie presque, butant sur chaque mot, ou presque :

« Sue… Je… non ! Non, non ! Je ne suis pas folle ! Je veux seulement… te, _nous _protéger ! Tu n'es pas…

- Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre toute seule, la coupe Sue, et nous ne craignons plus rien ! Ce qui est arrivée là-bas était accidentel ! »

- Ce n'est pas vrai, ils voulaient nous tuer, Sue.

- Peut-être, mais cela n'arrivera pas deux fois ! S'énerve brusquement la presque rousse, se redressant de son siège. »

Meg ne réagit pas. Elle se contente de regarder fixement son amie.

« Tu m'as sauvée, Megann, reprend Sue, c'est un fait, mais il est plus que temps que ta vie reprenne son cours normal, sans moi. »

Son regard devient sombre, tandis qu'elle détourne les yeux. Et alors que la porte derrière s'ouvre, la jolie poupée aux yeux cobalts ajoute, à la limite de l'audible :

« C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour te remercier. »

Megann fronce les sourcils, cherchant le sens de cette phrase.

« Mesdemoiselles, on vous attend. »

Elle est interrompue dans ses sombres pensées, par cette voix d'homme qui retentit juste derrière elle, alors, Megann se retourne.

Deux yeux bleus perçant accrochent soudainement les siens. Ils n'ont pas le cobalt si particulier de Sue. Non, il sont plus petits, perçants et intelligent. Inquisiteurs et curieux, derrières leurs lunettes en demi-lune. Une barbe brune parsemée de reflets gris. Un sourire que l'on devine sans peine en dessous. L'homme, d'une cinquantaine d'années environ, laisse un écart entre la porte et l'extérieur, les invitant à passer. Meg s'exécute sans broncher, bientôt suivie de Sue.

__

…Décidera avec raison

Quelle sera votre maison

Soyez avertis et prenez conscience

La répartition maintenant commence *

Elles entrent dans la Grande Salle avec les dernières notes d'une chanson, et la porte que Sue referme claque sur un silence de plomb. Heureusement, toutes l'attention de la pièce est rivée sur un objet ou une personne qu'elles ne peuvent pas voir, devant la table des professeurs, et personne ne les remarque. L'homme qui les a fait sortir à quelques mètres d'avance, et se dirige justement vers cette endroit. Face à lui, entre les deux tables du milieu, quelques dizaines de jeune élèves - probablement des première années - trempés jusqu'aux os patientent, collés les uns aux autres, terrifiés. Megann et Sue continuent d'avancer, jusqu'à arriver au niveau de la table des professeurs, et elles le voient. Un vieux chapeau tout élimé, posé sur un simple tabouret en bois.

« Choixpeau, murmure Meg, qui commence à comprendre.

- Bien. »

C'est le vieux barbu qui a parlé, d'une voix forte et claire, à la salle toute entière. Il se tient à côté du petit tabouret, un large parchemin encore enroulé dans sa main gauche.

« Après cette réjouissante chanson, nous allons procéder à la répartition. »

Un léger murmure parcours la salle, rapidement éteint, lorsque que l'homme déroule avec douceur le parchemins. Il promène alors son regard sur le groupe des nouveaux, et, d'une voix qui se veut rassurante, il dit :

« A l'entente de votre nom, vous irez vous asseoir sur le tabouret, et mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête. A l'entente de votre maison, vous rejoindrez votre table. »

Il s'accorde quelques secondes de silence, puis commence :

« Abert Jessica ! »

Une mignonne jeune fille aux grands yeux clairs, emmitouflée dans sa longue cape s'avance, après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Elle manque de trébucher une fois, provoquant au passage quelques rires étouffés, avant de s'asseoir finalement sur le siège en bois. Les mains un peu tremblantes, elle soulève le Choixpeau bien trop large pour sa tête, qui lui arrive en dessous des yeux. Un ange passe, puis, une fente au milieu du chapeau s'ouvre, et une voix, la même que celle qui vient de chanter, retentit avec force:

« Poufsouffle ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'élève de la deuxième table en partant de la gauche et la jeune Jessica s'avance rapidement vers cette dernière.

La répartition se poursuit donc ainsi, et chaque maison reçoit son lot de nouveaux élèves, jusqu'au dernier, un certain Ward August, envoyé à Serdaigle. Les bavardages semblent sur le point de repartir, lorsque le vieil homme les coupe, d'un raclement de gorge. Un silence intrigué se fait tant bien que mal, alors qu'il prend à nouveau la parole, pointant du doigt Megann et Sue :

« Non, désolé de vous décevoir, mais la répartition n'est pas encore terminée. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que les élèves de cinquième année vont accueillir deux nouvelles camarades cette année : Miss Yasha et miss Youngblood. Miss Yasha, si vous voulez bien vous avancer… »

A peine Megann a-t-elle entendu ces mots, qu'elle sent une étrange pression contre sa main, et une chaleur rassurante qui l'enveloppe l'espace d'un instant. Elle jette un bref regard, et ce qu'elle voit la fige : c'est la main Sue. Sue qui la lâche vivement, pour aller pousser son épaule, et obliger Meg à avancer. Cette dernière se ressaisit rapidement et se met à avancer à pas lents, la tête haute marchant droit vers le tabouret. Au fond de sa poche, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette. Lentement encore, elle s'assoit, empoigne le Choixpeau, et l'enfonce sur son crâne.

__

« Hmm, hmm… je vois… »

Elle entend des voix maintenant ?

__

« …Tu aimes apprendre, tu es curieuse… mais… hmm, grand sens de l'amitié, tu y tiens beaucoup à cette jeune fille, pas vrai ? Hmm… Difficile, Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle ?… »

C'est le Choixpeau !

__

« Dis-moi, quelles sont les caractéristiques de chaque maison ? Quelle est la plus forte ?

__

« Huhu… Il n'y a pas de maison plus forte qu'une autre. Cependant, je peux te dire que les ambitieux vont à Serpentard, les érudits à Serdaigle, les cœurs généreux à Poufsouffle, et les plus courageux à Gryffondor.

« _Alors j'irais à Gryffondor. Je veux devenir forte. _

_« Tu serais pourtant plus à ta place à Serdaigle… _

__

« J'irai à Gryffondor.

_« Hooo… _se moque le Choixpeau_, quelle détermination. Comme tu voudras, alors ce sera…_

- GRYFFONDOR ! _»_

Le cri résonne dans toute la salle, rapidement accompagné des applaudissement de la table à l'extrême gauche. Megann, satisfaite la rejoint d'un pas assuré, et se laisse tomber sur la première place libre, avant de darder son attention vers le Choixpeau, et Sue qui s'en approche. Elle la voit, arriver, s'assoir, mettre le chapeau sur sa tête, puis, sans prévenir, hurler dans la salle entière cette sentence implacable :

« SERPENTARD ! »

* * *

*** Comme j'avais la flemme de créer moi-même la chanson, j'ai juste fait un mélange entre la chanson du tome 4 et celle du tome 5.**

**Ah ! Et je voudrais préciser quelque chose, quand au choix d'envoyer Sue à Serpentard. Il faut se mettre en tête que nous sommes en 1941, donc époque pré-Voldemort, donc, Serpentard n'a pas encore la réputation d'être un nid à mangemorts, vu que les mangemorts n'existent pas encore. Et puis, si elle a choisit cette maison plutôt qu'une autre, c'est juste parce qu'elle a les qualités requises, elle en veut pas être à Gryffondor avec Meg, et surtout, elle a flashé sur Jedusor u_u.**

**See ya, Tedd.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notes : **Désolé pour le temps que j'ai pris pour l'écrire, entre le bac blanc, mes autres histoire, une déprime saisonnière et l'élaboration plus précise du scénario de Fail, j'ai eu du mal à trouver le temps et la motivation ^^' Mais bon, voici la suite ! _

_**Little résumé : **Meg et Sue, deux survivantes d'un "incident" dont on ne connait rien débarquent à Poudlard en 1941, pour faire leur cinquième année. Si Sue n'aspire qu'à revivre une vie normale, Megann, est un peu paranoiaque sur les bords, et surprotège Sue qui n'en veut plus. S'inquiètant aussi un peu pour la santé mentale de son amie, elle décide de s'éloigner d'elle en allant à Serpentard, alors que Megann est repartie à Gryffondor. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre trois.**

Le repas se passe, sans que Megann ne s'en rende compte, et déjà elle suit de loin de flot des Gryffondor, qui montent jusqu'à leurs quartiers. C'est comme si elle était ailleurs, dans un autre univers. Un monde duquel on aurait arraché la partie la plus importante, celle-là même qui lui permettait de tenir, d'exister.

« Toute seule ? »

Megann sursaute, en entendant cette voix fluette et féminine, vibrer tout près de son oreille, derrière elle. Meg se retourne donc, vivement, à la manière d'un serpent effrayé, pour darder ses iris sombres vers la nouvelle venue.

« Quoi ? », crache-t-elle, sur la défensive.

Elle est beaucoup plus petite que Megann, le corps visiblement très fin, tellement d'ailleurs, qu'on dirait qu'elle flotte dans sa robe trop large pour elle. Impossible de deviner son âge, elle pourrait avoir onze ans, aussi bien que dix-sept. Elle a des graciles doigts de pianistes, qui ne cessent de jouer avec l'une de ses longues mèches d'un blond presque blanc, qui ondulent jusqu'au bas de son dos. Mais ce qui frappe avant tout, c'est son visage, totalement inexpressif. Même ses immenses yeux vert printemps n'arrivent pas à l'illuminer, tant ils sont vides d'émotion. Sa bouche, simple ligne rose pâle, s'entrouvre une nouvelle fois et elle dit, d'un ton neutre :

« Je t'ai demandé si tu étais toute seule. »

Megann fronce les sourcils, plus que contrariée par cette étrange inconnue, sa question la dérange. Mais sa pensée lui échappe, dans un souffle :

« Ca ne se voit pas ? »

La réponse fuse, avec une neutralité et un naturel dérangeants :

« Si. »

Megann fusille du regard la blondinette, furieuse de cette réponse, et de son attitude trop passive pour lui paraitre sincère. Elle n'aime pas cette fille, décide-t-elle, cette fille et surtout son manque d'émotion, et ces yeux trop grands, trop verts, qui ne semblent ne rien éprouver, ne rien cacher. Sauf que l'on a toujours quelque chose à cacher, et ça, Megann en est persuadée.

« Dégage, siffle-t-elle avec colère.

- Tu es perdue, non ? Demande la blonde, s'en paraître se soucier de l'aura meurtrière qui émane de Meg.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Réplique la brune, toujours aussi agressive.

- Et bien, réfléchit une seconde son interlocutrice, tu es celle des deux nouvelles qui est à Gryffondor, et ce chemin mène aux dortoirs de Serdaigle et comme, à part moi, il n'y a pas d'autre Gryffondor dans les parages pour te guider - après tout, tu es nouvelle, donc tu n'es pas censée connaître le chemin, pas plus que le mot de passe d'ailleurs -, je me suis dite que tu étais perdue. Je me trompe ? »

Meg ouvre la bouche, sur le point de répliquer vertement mais s'arrête au dernier moment, réfléchissant aux paroles de l'étrange blonde. Et bien que le constat ne soit pas très agréable à entendre, il est vrai : elle est perdue, avec aucune idée de la direction à prendre ni de la manière d'entrer dans son dortoir. Elle jette alors un coup d'œil à la nouvelle venue, qui observe avec passion un morceau du plafond.

« Ton nom. »

Son regard descend tranquillement vers Megann, qu'elle observe une longue seconde, avant de demander doucement :

« Mon nom ?

- Oui, je te demande ton nom, réplique Meg, sèche, sentant l'agacement monter.

- Et ? Insiste la blonde. »

Megann se retient de balancer une insulte ou un sort pour reformuler sa question, d'un ton où l'on sent percer de plus en plus son exaspération :

« Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Sara, réplique cette dernière, d'un ton égal. »

Un mouvement appuyé du menton, de Meg l'incite à compléter sa présentation :

« Sara Lovegood. Et toi, tu es Megann Y… Yosh…Yo.. Non, Ya…

- Yasha.

- Oui, c'est ça, Megann Yasha.

- Pourquoi t'es venue me parler ? »

Sara semble tout d'un coup se rappeler de la raison de sa présence :

« Ah, oui ! C'est vrai, et bien, comme je t'ai vue toute seule, et que je me suis dit que tu étais perdue, j'étais venue te proposer de t'accompagner pour aller au dortoir. »

Megann hésite un instant face à la proposition détournée de Sara, puis elle lance, avec un haussement d'épaules :

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que t'attend ? »

Le chemin vers le dortoir n'est, contre toute attente, pas très long pour Meg, qui se concentre pour essayer de se souvenir de chaque couloir, et escalier emprunté, histoire de ne plus avoir à compter sur personne pour retrouver son chemin à l'avenir. Elles finissent donc par arriver devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, à qui Sara donne le mot de passe : « calembour ». Elles passent le cadre, et retrouvent enfin dans la Salle Commune, telle que la présente la blondinette à Megann.

« Voila, lui dit-elle, nous sommes arrivées. Si tu veux, je vais chercher la préfète, elle doit savoir dans quelle chambre ont été déposées tes affaires. »

Et sans même attendre de réponse, elle s'est déjà éclipsée de son pas sautillant et naïf. Meg, à nouveau se retrouve toute seule. Toute seule pour observée cette pièce, aux couleurs chaleureuses oscillant entre doré et rouge, avec sa grande cheminée au fond, et les canapés à l'allure si confortable qui parsèment la pièce. Elle ne sent pas chez elle. Tout lui semble faux. Non. Tout est toujours faux. La salle est relativement remplie d'élèves de toutes les années, qui se croisent, discutent, prennent de leurs nouvelles ou raconte avec enthousiasme leurs vacances. Un frisson la parcours. Tout ces bons sentiments, cette simplicité toute candide, elle n'aime pas ça. Non, et même si c'était sincère - ce dont elle doute -, ce n'est pas ici sa place. Pas seule. Pas sans Sue.

« Yasha ? »

Elle sursaute légèrement à l'entente de son nom, prononcé avec fermeté sur sa gauche, serrant un peu plus fort sa baguette dans sa poche. C'est une jeune fille de taille moyenne, à l'élégante noire, sur sa poitrine, brille l'insigne des préfets en chef. Cependant, s'arrête là toute ressemblance avec la peste rencontrée plus tôt avant la répartition. Sur son visage au port altier mais stricte, ses traits sont sévères et ses lèvres légèrement pincées. Elle ignore totalement la réaction de recul de Meg, et dit, sur le même ton, la regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Je suis Minerva McGonagall, préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre. »

Meg ne bronche pas, sentant l'aura d'autorité qui émane de Minerva, et la suit sans mot dire à travers la salle commune, puis dans l'un des deux escalier en colimaçon du fond de la pièce. Elles arrivent à un couloir avant de s'arrêter devant la porte d'une chambre. A l'intérieur de la pièce rectangulaire, quatre lits à baldaquin. Deux face à face sur la droite, vers le mur du fond, et les autres à gauche, côté fenêtre. Sur ceux du fond, deux valises à moitiés défaites. Leurs propriétaires sont sans doute encore en bas, au grand bonheur de Megann, qui ne se sent pas capable de voir qui que ce soit d'autre.

« Miranda Prewett et Suzanne Ashby sont dans la même chambre que toi, tu les verras surement tout à l'heure. »

Minerva pointe alors l'un des deux lui restant :

« Choisis ton lit, il n'y a pas de quatrième personne. »

Puis elle sort, sans même attendre de réponse de la part de Meg, qui de toute façon, n'a pas l'intention de parler. Non, elle ne fait que regarder sa valise que quelqu'un a remonté ici pendant le banquet. Elle est posée juste entre les dernier lits. Megann hésite un moment, les observant chacun avec attention. Celui de gauche à les rideaux grand ouverts, laissant voir le couvre-lit rouge brodé d'or, tandis que celui de droite n'est qu'entrebâillé. C'est le signe qu'elle attendait. Meg se dirige vers le gauche, sa valise dans la main, et s'y laisse tomber avant de fermer d'un coup sec les lourdes tentures de velours cramoisie.

Noir. Dans un geste complètement inutile, elle ferme les yeux et respire, profondément. Non, Megann ne pleurera pas. C'est trop bête, trop faible. Alors elle respire encore plus fort, tentant de réprimer le bourdonnement dans son nez, la tension dans ses yeux, les frissons sur sa peau. Elle est haletante, mais toujours silencieuse. Non. Malgré tout ça, malgré le fait qu'elle l'ai ignorée, malgré le fait qu'elle l'ai rejetée, non, Megann refuse de pleurer, elle refuse tout simplement de se laisser aller. Et pourtant, c'est horrible, si horrible cette sensation de vide alors qu'autour l'air est si dense. Sa respiration s'accélère. Ca fait mal. Ca fait peur. Qui va-t-elle protéger maintenant, si Sue ne veut plus d'elle ? Comment vivre, si l'on n'a plus rien à quoi se raccrocher ? Si l'on est seul face à ce monde si hostile, si menaçant. Si l'on est seule face à nos cauchemars, oniriques ou pas. Ses mains tremblent. Encore. Encore. Elle porte à ses oreilles qu'elle bouche tandis qu'elle se hurle en silence qu'elle ne veut plus être folle ! Qu'elle ne veut plus avoir peur ! Qu'elle ne veut plus être seule…

Elle entend tout d'un coup la porte s'ouvrir, et avec elle entrer les rires bruyant de deux adolescentes qui entrent. Surement les filles dont Minerva a parlé. Elle cesse tout mouvement, c'est à peine si elle respire encore. Megann est en attente. A l'écoute.

« … mais non, ca risque pas. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ensuite ?

- Pff, rien d'intéressant, comme d'habitude.

- Dis, on était pas censées se coltiner la nouvelle ?

- Ouais, je suppose qu'elle doit déjà dormir…

- J'vois pas sa valise.

- Bah, c'est qu'elle a dû se perdre en chemin.

- Vaudrais mieux prévenir McGonagall, non ?

- Elle s'en rendra bien compte… »

Leur conversation se poursuit, encore longtemps, mais Meg a cessé d'écouter. Elle s'est juste allongée le plus silencieusement et doucement possible sur son matelas, les yeux à moitié clos. Entre songe et réalité, elle laisse divaguer son esprit. Puis le sommeil la rattrape.

* * *

_Tout d'abord, oui merci je sais : il n'y a pas grand chose dans ce chapitre si ce n'est l'apparition de Sara qui bien entendu est la grand mère de Luna ^^' C'est un personnage inventé.  
Pour l'apparition de McGonagall, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai vérifié les dates, elle a réellement était contemporaine de Jedusor à Poudlard, et ça me paraissait évident qu'elle avait été préfète en chef u_u'_

_Enfin bon, l'action en elle-même commencera au chapitre prochain, je pense (ou le chapitre d'après à la rigueur, mais pas plus tard).  
_

_Sinon, réaction(s) ?_

_See ya, Tedd. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

La nuit est courte, le réveil serein. Meg ouvre les yeux d'un coup dans le clair-obscur de son baldaquin. L'épaisse tenture de velours opaque qui l'entoure n'est troublée qu'aux interstices par de fins rayons bleutés. C'est l'un d'eux, qui venant caresser ses paupières, l'a réveillée. Megann tend l'oreille, attentive au moindre son. A son grand soulagement, seuls quelques léger ronflements résonnent faiblement dans la pièce : elles dorment encore. Il doit être très tôt.

Alors Meg se redresse, entrebâillant légèrement le rideau afin de mieux y voir. Dans la valise encore posée au bord du matelas, elle prend de quoi s'habiller ainsi que son sac d'école puis elle descend le plus silencieusement possible de son lit. Dehors, le soleil n'est probablement pas encore tout à fait levé, si l'on en croit la lumière encore sombre aux reflets bleutés qui traverse le ver dépoli des fenêtres.

La brune, détendue pas le calme ambiant, sort doucement de la chambre. Elle jette au passage un coup d'œil à ses deux camarades de dortoir. De la première, elle ne distingue que l'épaisse chevelure rousse complètement emmêlée. L'autre par contre est allongée sur le dos, ainsi ses cheveux coupés court laissent entrevoir un visage aux traits fins et à la bouche naturellement rouge, gâché par un menton un peu trop fuyant.

Elle sort donc, sans autre pensée pour les deux filles et se met à chercher la salle de bain. Il y a trois portes sur son pallier, dont celle de sa chambre. Elle hésite un peu entre les deux, car si l'une doit forcement être celle qu'elle cherche, l'autre ouvrira sur une seconde chambre*. Megann hésite, parce qu'elle a peur en l'ouvrant de réveiller des gens qu'elle n'aimerait pas voir. La quiétude de ce matin calme ne doit en aucun cas être troublée.

C'est souvent à cette heure là, où le monde est silencieux, enfin serein, que Megann se réveille et elle aime ça. C'est comme si enfin, loin du regard et de la présence des autres, elle comprend enfin où se trouve le plaisir de vivre. La beauté d'un monde débarrassé pour un bref instant des hommes.

Porte gauche, porte droite. En observant bien, elle voit comme une sorte de gravure sur celle de gauche. Un "V" maladroit, sûrement fait un jour par une élève désœuvrée. C'est le signe. Megann pose donc sa main sur la poignée et l'ouvre. Bonne pioche.

C'est une salle de bain de dortoir sans prétention. Un grand miroir cour le long du mur de gauche, séparé d'une fine cloison d'une série de cabines de douche et de toilettes sur la droite. Le tout est recouvert de carreaux de faïence d'un blanc éclatant sans la moindre fissure ni défaut de fabrication, et décoré dans le goût le plus anglais par des frises aux motifs floraux.

Megann, après avoir verrouillé magiquement la porte - sait-on jamais -, se dirige vers la première des cabines où elle trouve une large serviette de bain et de quoi se laver en quantité nécessaire. Elle dépose ses habits dans un coin de la pièce, sur un banc prévu à cet effet et ouvre l'eau. Délibérément, elle choisit de la garder froide. Presque immédiatement, ses sens émoustillés par le flot glacial se mettent en ébullition. Son cœur commence à battre à toute vitesse, tentant désespérément de réchauffer son corps qui s'agite de lui-même. Mais Meg se fait violence pour rester immobile. Sans bouger, droite comme un piquet sous le pommeau de douche, les yeux fermés jusqu'à la limite du supportable. Alors, elle ferme le robinet avant d'entreprendre de se laver, réprimant autant qu'elle le peut les tremblements de ses membres et le claquement de ses dents. A nouveau l'eau froide. Elle reste moins longtemps cette fois-ci, mais résiste tout de même à la tentation d'augmenter la température.

Ce serait être faible. Ce serait céder à la moiteur et à ce confort qui vous engourdit l'esprit. Celui de la chaleur. Mais Megann ne peut plus se le permettre. Non. Plus jamais elle ne doit laisser baisser sa garde. Et rien ne vaut le froid pour vous rendre attentif, sur les nerfs.

Elle empoigne la serviette qu'elle se passe négligemment sur le corps, sans vraiment s'essuyer. C'est dégoulinant d'eau qu'elle arrive devant ce grand miroir. Et Megann se regarde. Longtemps. Elle observe ligne par ligne, formes, courbes, creux, chaque parcelle de son corps, le découvrant comme si ce n'était pas le sien.

Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire au fond. Elle, c'est une fille, une jeune femme plutôt. Ses formes commencent à s'affirmer, à se définir. Mais il n'a rien de véritablement attirant ou sensuel chez elle. Rien d'harmonieux, comme le corps d'une femme devrait l'être. Rien de beau, ni de vraiment laid. Rien qu'elle n'aime, rien qu'elle n'arrive à vraiment détester. Non, tout ce qu'elle voit, ce qu'elle comprend de ce drôle de corps rendu brillant par l'eau, de cette peau blanche couverte de rougeurs à cause du froid, c'est sa fragilité. Car oui, malgré sa grande taille, ses traits marqués ou son regard hostile, tout ce qu'elle arrive à voir c'est cette insupportable faiblesse.

Si elle pouvait, elle hurlerait, de rage, de colère, d'impuissance, de désespoir. De peur.

Mais Megann ne le fera pas. A la place, elle se détourne juste de cet horrible reflet, se contentant de s'essuyer consciencieusement, avant de s'habiller lentement et d'empoigner fermement sa baguette au fond de sa poche. Elle sort, descend les escaliers, pour arriver dans la Salle commune. Elle se dirige ainsi vers la sortie à pas rapides, lorsque...

"Tiens, c'est elle."

Megann est parcourue d'un frisson d'horreur au son de cette voix neutre et claire qu'elle reconnaît immédiatement. Sara se tient debout derrière elle, sur la dernière marche de l'escalier.

"Toi."

Ce petit mot qui sonne comme une accusation fuse depuis la bouche entrouverte de Meg.

"Oui, c'est moi, confirme Sara."

Chez Meg, la colère à nouveau monte. Un sentiment mêlée d'une horrible frustration. Celle de s'être vue briser ce moment de paix, sans même avoir eu le temps de s'y préparer. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle sait pertinemment que même si Sara disparaissait dans l'instant, il lui faudrait des heures pour retrouver la tranquillité détachée qui l'habitait une seconde plus tôt. Ses sourcils se froncent, et ses doigts se crispent encore un peu plus autour de sa baguette.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? crache soudainement Megann, pour reprendre un peu contenance.  
- Je me suis réveillée, alors je suis descendue pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner, répond doucement la blonde toujours aussi imperméable à l'agressivité de Megann."

Cette dernière sent l'agacement poindre se retenant de toutes ses forces de jeter un sort à l'autre. Au lieu de cela, elle décide de l'ignorer et se détourne donc, avant de se diriger à nouveau vers le trou du portrait qu'elle pousse d'un mouvement brusque.

Elle arrive dans le couloir claquant violemment le tableau sur son passage. La Grosse Dame proteste mais Meg est déjà loin. Elle avance rapidement sans porter la moindre attention au chemin qu'elle suit, n'ayant de toute façon pas de destination précise. Alors, la solitude de cette fuite progressivement la happe, rythmée par le claquement de ses chaussures sur la pierre au sol, ou par le murmure des tableaux autour d'elle. Les secondes et les minutes passent. La frustration recule peu à peu, tandis que le soulagement ainsi que la quiétude reviennent.

"Trouvée."

Megann finirait presque par s'habituer à sursauter au son de cette voix fluette. Elle ne prend d'ailleurs même pas la peine de se retourner pour répondre à Sara, d'une voix lasse :

"Lâche-moi."

La petite blonde observe quelques instant de silence, avant de répliquer :

"Ce n'est pas toujours bien d'être perdue.  
- Je ne le suis pas.  
- Si, rétorque Sara, avant d'ajouter une pointe d'autorité dans la voix, maintenant, suis-moi."

Megann se sent curieusement troublée à ces mots. Il y a quelque chose de nouveau dans le regard de cette fille. Une lueur d'assurance tranquille, un quelque chose qui lui donne affreusement envie de se laisser aller à croire au moins une petite seconde, qu'elle peut la suivre. Au fond de sa poche, sa baguette se laisse oublier un court instant et Megann emboîte de le pas de Sara alors que cette dernière s'en va déjà. Tout simplement.

Elles arrivent rapidement à la Grande Salle, encore assez vide vu l'heure. Il y a environ une vingtaine d'élèves ainsi que quelques professeurs qui mangent dans le calme. Megann se laisse tomber devant la première place venue une fois arrivée au niveau de la table des Gryffondors. A son grand damne, Sara vient s'installer juste en face d'elle, l'air de rien.

Une demi-heure passe ainsi : Meg grignotant une tartine, essayant à tout prix d'ignorer Sara, et cette dernière sans vraiment faire attention à ce manque d'intérêt, parlant d'un ton neutre de sujets plus loufoques ou incongrus les uns que les autres. La Grande Salle commence à se remplir petit à petit, et bientôt toutes les tables sont au moins à moitié occupées. Megann, toujours dans le but d'éviter le regard de la blonde, a braqué le sien vers les portes de la pièces, observant le défilé des élèves avec une sorte d'indifférence tranquille.

Jusqu'à _elle_.

Elle arrive mêlée à un groupe de filles de sa maison. Souriante, inconsciente de la douleur de Megann en cet instant. Comme une déchirure fulgurante, un cruel rappel à la réalité : elle est seule maintenant. Sue discute joyeusement avec une fille, une jolie rousse aux grands yeux bruns coiffée selon la dernière mode, qui éclate soudainement de rire après un mot de sa nouvelle camarade. Megann observe avec attention chaque détail de sa tenue, de sa posture, et se demande qui est cette fille. Sera-t-elle une amie pour Sue ? Saura-t-elle La soutenir ? La rendre heureuse ? La protéger au prix de sa vie, comme Megann le ferait !

Non, bien sur que non. De tout ça, Sue ne veut plus. Ni protection, ni amour inconditionnel. Elle veut vivre, mais surtout, elle veut que Megann vive aussi. Si seulement elle avait compris que c'était déjà trop tard.

Megann est déjà trop loin. Elle…

"Salut Sara, alors comme ça tu as décidé de faire du baby-sitting ?"

Comme un tremblement à côté d'elle, une voix chaude au timbre profond retentit non loin de ses oreilles. Coupée dans sa réflexion, Megann se tourne vivement comme un serpent en colère, et darde ses yeux troublés sur le nouvel arrivant : Kesy Lander. Il ne lui porte pas immédiatement attention, trop occupé à échanger quelques phrases absurdes avec Sara qui est apparemment son amie. Il s'est assis à côté de Meg (la seule place libre de ce côté de la table) qui fait tout son possible pour éviter le moindre contact physique avec lui. Il finit par s'en rendre compte. Il lui lance alors, l'air de rien :

"Tu sais, je n'ai pas la galle.  
- Ta gueule, siffle-t-elle pour toute réponse."

Il semble surpris par la véhémence de cette réplique, mais ne commente pas, se contentant d'un regard appuyé vers la blonde, qui hausse les épaules en retour.

Megann se refuse à lui accorder le moindre regard. Ignorant son existence du mieux qu'elle peut, elle tourne ostensiblement son visage vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Elle l'entend qui pousse un long soupir d'agacement, avant de reprendre sa discussion avec Sara, comme si de rien n'était. Alors Megann n'en peut plus.

Elle se lève d'un bond, allant frapper durement le haut de ses mollets contre le bois de la banquette au passage. Elle étouffe le glapissement de douleur qui menace de sortir de sa bouche, et le plus dignement possible, s'éloigne de la table des Gryffondor, sans un regard pour Kesy qui semble quant à lui trouver la situation très drôle. Une fois dans le hall à l'abri des regards, Meg abandonne son allure hautaine pour accélérer le pas tout en se massant discrètement le jambe en grommelant.

Ce n'est qu'arrivée aux pieds des escaliers que Meg s'arrête brusquement, songeuse. Elle ne veut pas être à nouveau retrouvée, surtout pas par Sara. La solution vient d'elle-même, alors qu'elle se retourne pour observer les alentours : les cachots. Enfin, ce qu'elle suppose être l'entrée des cachots. 


End file.
